


Maybe One Day

by PsychopathinCamelot



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopathinCamelot/pseuds/PsychopathinCamelot
Summary: “Screw you.” Joe spits, venom in his voice, though the tears are only just hiding behind his eyes. Ben can see them glossing over ever so slightly, and rolls his eyes.





	Maybe One Day

“Screw you.” Joe spits, venom in his voice, though the tears are only just hiding behind his eyes. Ben can see them glossing over ever so slightly, and rolls his eyes.   
“Why did you even invite me to this party then huh? If you hate me so much?” Joe continues. He’s staring at the man before him, and he’s trying so hard to hate him, but it’s just no in his nature. He’s really fucking frustrated, but that doesn’t change anything.   
“I invited the entire school, dumbass, don’t act like you’re special.” Ben retorts, and Joe notices that the crowd of people that were once lurking around, trying to edge their way into the conversation, have dispersed. It’s just him and Ben stood opposite each other round the back of his house arguing.  
Joe is taken aback slightly by the sound of his voice, he sounds so cold and unfeeling. Maybe he really was the horrible person everyone thought he was. Joe takes a second to think about what he was so angry about, and when he focuses back on Ben he notices his stance his slumped slightly. He’s getting bored.   
Joe huffs and mutters something about “not wanting to be here anyway,” and pushes past Ben, purposefully banging his shoulder into his. Ben reaches out to catch his arm and stops him.  
“What? What more do you want from me?” Joe asks angrily.   
Ben loosens his grip but Joe doesn’t move away, and he notices, if only for a second, how close they are.   
“God you piss me off sometimes.” Ben mutters, before he’s closing the gap and suddenly he’s kissing him.   
The kiss blows the air out of Joe’s lungs and he’s so shocked he can barely breathe. It feels like they’re standing in that dirty patch of grass behind his house for hours, and when Ben pulls away Joe realises Ben’s hand is on his neck, and his hands are tangled in his hair. He doesn’t know how long they’re stood there, but it’s long enough for him to notice they strangled way Ben is breathing, and the way his lips have changed colour; now a darker red, almost smudged. And then as quick as he’s there, he’s gone, and Joe is stuck there wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
